User blog:Iron Berry/China Dolls and Action Men
Copyrighted to Emz. Original story, will become supernatural later on. Chapter One I stared at my mother, Kathy, pushing my frizzy hair out of my eyes. No I really wasn’t a looker, and I’m not saying that for sympathy. Mousy coloured, chin-length hair, braces, with a long neck attached the face with watery green eyes to the scrawny, short-for-a-sixteen-year-old body. Yes, I suppose Mum had her reasons for getting me a free makeover at the Eyeshadow Strip ''salon. I agreed, I did sorta need one. It was my Birthday, the 6th of May and after school I was getting a new Guitar and look. “I think you look amazing, ''Regina!” said my big sister, Tabitha, purposefully using my full name to torment me. She was a pop at school. See every ye- I’ll explain later. She was on Dad’s side though, blonde hair, blue eyes, the perfect person. You read about them in those books where the girl gets popular, but learns a lesson or something and decides not to be popular. Nothing like Harry Potter or Catching Fire. Anyways....so, yeah, I gave her a dirty look. “Stop annoying Reggie, Tabitha!” scolded my Dad, George. I rolled my eyes at Tabby as she playfully stuck her tongue out at me. I kissed Mum goodbye and thanked Dad for his ‘brilliant’ (George rolled his eyes at Tabby’s background, finger quotation marks) decorations as I walked out the door. Tomorrow there was some trip to a scientific study thing. Years 7, 11 (Mine) and 12 (My sisters) and we had to bring some questions. No, I wasn’t a rebel or anything, so I didn’t think Homework was pointless, I simply thought all subjects other than English, Music, Mandarin and Art were pointless. But I did them anyway, because I wasn’t one of them idiots who talks back to teachers, or acts all cool and silent. You know who I mean. The ones with black lipstick. I frowned as I passed the threshold of our school, Goldsash High. It was a very strange place, as we were told to decorate our lockers and put a unique lock on them, such as playing the right tune on a painted guitar, that was my locker’s combination (You can do literally anything. Someone put Lipsticks in a colour code. I got real strings put on top of my locker. It had a red background. Heh...Sorry, nostalgia) Looking up, I saw her coming. Everyone quietened down until the corridor was in complete silence, while backing up next to their lockers. She was my arch nemesis, though this isn’t one of those books where she’s blonde, girly and the most popular girl in school. No far from it. The scruffy brunette, Ali Sandes glared at everyone as she walked from the door to the middle of the corridor. Her hazel, oh so average eyes glowing, searching for fresh meat. Her bestie Lauren Kazez pushing a 9th year into his locker, thankfully not the one where you put the needles in order. Ali’s Mum owned some successful television studio in Japan, ‘Kawaii Si’. Kawaii means cute in Japanese and instead of finding out how to spell cutesy, she called it Cute Si. And she’s on YouTube plenty of times for when she messed up her Japanese on live television. Once while trying to say: ‘I thank all of you for watching’ she said: ‘I nuzzle all be you for shiny.’ Her father must be where she got her brains from. He was a lawyer, did stuff for big American and European celebs. She was student of year like every year because her parent donated money to, or as I would say, bribed, the school. So she wasn’t beaten and tomboyish and extremely tough, but she wasn’t beautiful and popular. She was a teenage spoilt brat. Well, at the time. Her boyfriend, Skye Seale, will join this story soon. “Oh hello. Reginald or something, right?” fake asked Ali. I didn’t answer. “Well, say something Regina Willows” “''Look honey! You gonna speak like that to my home girl just cuz’ your Momma and Daddy’s money can’t buy you a new face''!!” Oh god, there’s Cameron, glistening and gorgeous, with his words of pure gold. And no, I wasn’t in love with my best friend, or am gonna fall in love with him later in this book, because Cameron was, and is still, 99.9% gay goodness. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t think he was good looking. He had long, purposefully tousled, up sticking ginger hair, and A-MA-ZING blue eyes. His face was perfectly chiseled, and he had muscle. More than most straight people. He understood girls more than I did. High voiced, cared more about if Angelina Jolie screwed up her hair on the Red carpet than if a Television was being carried out of his neighbour’s house. If there was a cat fight he would always have started it. He was the Cliché of gay. Way to break the stereotype. “Shut it, Gayface” replied Lauren, very proud of that very bad comeback. “''Wow'', you put two words together.” said Tabitha who sneaked up behind them ”Move it, heterosexual faces” No one dared mess with a Pop. See the pops (Short for Popular, though unless you’re a bit thick, you should have at least guessed that) were the royalty of this school. The original Pop was just a bully, Cindy Maynard, who decided to go ‘sophisticated’. Well, say the 12th years that were in just 7th year when the first Pop was created. She chose those who she thought deserved to be in the group, the most Popular in every year. Tabitha, being the oldest in the pack, was the leader that one year. No one and I mean no one, messed with the Pops. Me and Cameron would get on fine that year, since Tabby’s my sister and would, as Cameron said ‘kick anyone’s head’s in if they tormented me’. They hadn’t decided who the Pop would be in our year yet. “Maybe it will be Lauren or Ali.” I thought “It’s been known that bullies do tend to turn to Pops.” The list is up tomorrow. Kelly, the editor of the schools paper, The Goldsash Guardian ''always pins up on the news board who’s in the Pops this term. “Happy birthday, Reggie.” grinned my bestie. He handed over a brown woven bracelet with white string woven into the words ‘You survived’ in it. Cameron’s Mum worked at a jewellery place in the shopping centre. “Thanks you” I squealed. We hugged and I slipped it on. The rest of that school day was uneventful, apart from the welcome back assembly. In which, surprise, surprise, Ali gave her speech, because she was chosen from a select few (the head’s favourite students basically) to be the student to open the term with a speech. Here’s how it went: “Oh, I’m so, ''so ''surprised to get to say these words. I haven’t got a speech because I never expected this. I like to just to tell everyone that it doesn’t matter if I’m rich, or clever or funny. Or if you’re dumb, or geeky, or...(Her gaze funnily enough shifted to me) Straaaaaaange. We can all be friends. You see the lockers in this school represent us, because their unique and this school is unique. (What a load of - ) This last term is sure to be a good one.” The clapping started slow, got louder, but quieted down very fast. The entire speech was done in that ‘I’m-so-innocent-and-girly-and-giggly-and-stupid’ voice. I stared blankly at the stage, knowing she wrote it like that so the teachers would think of her just like her speech. I sighed. Thank god I got a bench near the back, or the head would surely say something. What if I upset the school’s biggest donator? ''Never! Scandal! my mind wandered to what would happen if someone other than Cameron or a Pop stood up to her. When our homeroom teacher, Miss Indiana, or as we liked to call her, Miss Indie, said we could go I got up and ran at a Usaine Bolt pace out of the doors. Cameron was talking to Rainy, a girl with dirty blonde hair down to her waste, but that was always kept in two messy buns with warm chocolate coloured eyes. She was wearing a navy crop top and a white skirt instead of the usual uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, the school blazer, which was navy with yellow silk lining, the school skirt, which was navy, with yellow lining and a white band just above it. (I’m describing the uniform thoroughly because Cameron will kill me if I don’t. He says we were so lucky to get a good uniform.) The boys consisted of a white polo shirt, the same blazer and navy trouser. Our ties were yellow. There’s a purpose for these later too, well, mine and Cameron’s at the least. I think Tabby’s got put in a museum. She saw me, stared into my eyes, then muttered “She should have left the perm in the - “ then she got too quiet for me to here. “Something to do with a book...or magazine...something along those lines” Cameron whispered in my ear. I nodded. I really didn’t understand though. Now thinking of it, Goldsash was really weird. I hopped on the back of my sister’s moped, and she started driving to the shopping centres. Category:Blog posts